Mixed Emotions
by swanqueenwhispers
Summary: A multi chapter .. season one rebooted, centered around Regina and Emma .. as it should be. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **_ This is season one .. rebooted. With me just dreaming out loud. :)_

_So, let's pretend .._

**Chapter 1**

~sqsqsqsq~

_Smoke fills the stairwell .. flames nip the doorway. An anxious voice exclaims, "help me .. " and smooth fingers grip a slim wrist. A quiet look of understanding and determination is shown and then the figure is gone, jumping through the flames. The woman watches on, lost for a second, the jumping flames light reflecting in her eyes. She thinks she has been left behind. She begins to try and scramble up the stairs, despite the pain her injured ankle grips her with. A second later, she hears the spray from a fire extinguisher and then strong arms wrap around her waist, bringing her outside, to fresh night air .. and safety._

~sqsqsqsq~

Yes, it started with a fire. A fire that sparked something .. _something_ that if both women were being honest was ignited from the first moment they laid eyes on another, those few short weeks ago.

And so the dreams began ..

~sqsqsqsq~

_Emma is smiling up at her, trailing feather light touches along Regina's back. She moves her head forward, claiming Regina's lips with her own. A swirl of tongues dance together and Regina hums in pleasure. She is flipped onto her back and Emma's mouth is now between her legs, lapping and nipping. Regina runs her fingers through blonde tresses, lightly grazing the scalp with her fingernails as she pulls Emma's head closer to where she needs her .. wants her .. _

Regina is gasping and sweating when her eyes snap open. _What the hell was that?!_ She pushes the covers off and sits up. She rubs her face, trying to claw the mental image from her mind. _A dream .. no, not a dream, a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. That's what it was. _She glances at her bathroom door. _She needs a cold shower._

~sqsqsqsq~

_Regina is laughing .. a beautiful sound that enamours Emma. She continues to tickle the sensitive spot she has just found on the squirming brunette. She dips her face and kisses Regina. A kiss that Regina extends by trailing a path down Emma's stomach. She spreads Emma's legs and swipes a gentle tongue along her folds. Emma moans and arches her lower back and hips up .. Regina's eyes capture Emma's and she smiles. Emma's eyes darken, pleading with her to continue .. please don't stop._

Emma wakes up tangled in sweaty sheets. She is panting. _What the hell was that?!_ _A dream .. no, it was a nightmare. A terrible nightmare. _She jumps out of bed and begins pacing a path around her room but the bedroom is too small to give pacing it's just due and to clear her thoughts. She glances at a pile of freshly washed towels. _God, she needs a cold shower._

~sqsqsqsq~

The dreams haunt Emma and Regina every night. By the end of the week, both women are exhausted. They try their best to avoid each other, hoping that it will quell the dreams. A feat that is a challenge considering their respective jobs as the sheriff and mayor, as well as the simple fact of Henry and that the town of Storybrooke is indeed a very _small_ town.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma is in a rush, as she quickly grabs the pile of paperwork she had been busily scratching a signature over, off of the diner table. She glances at the clock. _Shit__ .. late again._

She turns quickly, oblivious to the ding of the bell that has just chimed, signalling a new patron into the busy diner. She collides with the person and her papers scatter along the floor.

"Miss Swan! Watch where you are going."

Emma leans down mostly to gather her papers but also to avoid eye contact with the searing brunette.

"It was an accident, Regina." She mumbles.

She begins to gather the fallen pages when her vision fills with .. _legs._ Smooth legs that seem to go on forever. She gulps as flashes of her dreams spring to life, and she remembers those same legs wrapped around her as she -

"Miss Swan!"

The sharp shriek tears Emma back to the ever present moment and she realizes her hand is wrapped around a very toned calf. _Regina's calf. _

_Oh God._

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I .. um .. just .. well, move your .. it's .. my paper."

_Smooth Emma._

Regina steals a glance down and watches as Emma snaps her hand away from her leg. She smiles to herself. She does love to fluster Emma. _Wait, no .. not love. Nothing about love. _

Regina shivers and moves her foot.

Emma grabs the free piece of paper, her face now red as her trusted leather jacket. She stands up quickly and mistakes the space between them and realizes she is mere inches from Regina's face and .. _lips_.

Regina's eyes widen at the sudden proximity and she moves backwards until her back presses up against the counter. Emma studies this unexpected display and suddenly she doesn't feel as embarrassed anymore because Regina is _blushing_.

_Well, I'll be._

Emma steps forward and brings her lips close to the shell of Regina's ear. "Gee, Madam Mayor, did I startle you?"

Regina gulps. Emma's too close, too near. Her scent is all around her and Regina is all too aware. A few breaths pass between them until Regina finds her bearing and snaps back in defiance.

"Well, Sheriff, did my leg _burn_ you?"

Emma glances down at her hand and flexes her fingers. _Maybe._

When she looks back up, sea colored eyes absorb dark chocolate. Breaths hitch and lips part. Feet move forward an inch. Fingertips reach up to dust along cheeks.

"Lunch order is up, Mayor Mills."

Granny's voice breaks the trance and Emma and Regina spring apart at the same time. Emma moving back and Regina moving forward, past her and out the diner door, leaving her lunch order behind.

"Huh, guess she wasn't hungry." Granny goes back to the kitchen.

Emma exhales slowly as she leans against the counter.

Ruby saunters up to stand next to her friend. "I don't know Emma, she sure looked hungry to me."

**~sqsqsqsq~**

**A.N. **_I originally had this posted on my old Tumblr blog, I am gradually starting to share my older SQ muses over here on this site .. so bare with me. I usually listen to music when I write, so one of the main songs was, _Collide by Howie Day .. _a pretty ballad. :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~sqsqsqsq~

It didn't take long for Emma and Regina to seek each other out after the diner incident. Their first time was rough and frantic, pressed up against the apple tree, under a midnight blue sky.

Rushed whispers of telling each other, _this will never happen again,_ became empty promises that fell away each night after that. The third time found them on a hidden woodland road, pressed up against Regina's mercedes. This time when they parted, there were lingering looks while clothes were smoothed down and hair was fixed.

By the seventh night, the women knew each other's bodies well. Kisses were gentle and touches became caresses while fingers lingered.

~sqsqsqsq~

_One week later .._

Regina stalks to her mini bar and pours herself a stiff drink. She takes a sip and turns to face the woman who has become a thorn in her side. _Emma Swan_. She glares at the blonde as she indulges herself in another taste of the alcohol.

"Well, perhaps, you should stop making promises you can't keep, Miss Swan." She sets the glass down and pins Emma with a dark glare.

"Oh, cut the crap, Regina. I told you I had to work. _You_ of all people know what my job entails. What do you want from me?" Emma sighs in frustration.

"Oh rest assured, Miss Swan, I want _nothing _from you."

Regina goes to move past her but Emma grabs her. "Like hell you don't." She captures Regina's lips with her own, nipping softly at the bottom lip until Regina gives in and deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue along Emma's.

"Not .. in my office." Regina is finding it hard to formulate a thought while Emma kisses the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Not here, hmm .. " Emma bites down softly on the thumping pulse as she runs soft hands down Regina's back and cups her ass. "Then where? I need you." She whispers.

Regina's dark eyes glaze over as Emma's fingers begin to pop the buttons on her blouse. She continues to kiss Regina's neck, biting down and sucking on the rapid pulse, pulling on the skin with sharp teeth.

"Do _not_ mark me, Miss Swan." Regina tugs Emma's hair.

Emma chuckles quietly as she begins a trail of light kisses up along Regina's jawline to just below her ear. "I recall you didn't mind me marking _other_ places, Madam Mayor."

Regina's heartbeat begins to gallop and her breath quickens as those particular mental images spring forth. She pushes the younger woman back. _God, she needs a moment._

Emma watches as the blushing brunette sits on the edge of her desk. Regina captures Emma's gaze as she slowly glides fingers down a smooth leg and slips a heel off.

"Go lock the door, dear."

~sqsqsqsq~

_A few nights later .. _

Regina walks up the path and can immediately hear the soft _thump thump_ of music. Her eyes rake in the front of her home and sees way too many lights still on for it being past Henry's bedtime. Why should she be surprised? Emma Swan had one job to do. She should have known better than to agree to this. Regina slams the front door closed. She waits for Emma to come around the corner, with wide eyes and umpteen excuses flowing from her mouth. Regina waits a moment but there is no blonde appearing. She rolls her eyes. _Of course not. __The music is too damn loud to hear anything.__  
><em>

She drops her keys and purse on the side table and follows the music.

She is about to march into the room when the image she sees stops her still.

Henry is dancing on top of the couch cushions, wearing a pair of sunglasses.

Emma is dancing as well, with her back to Regina. She is singing into the tv remote.

_"In the night, in my dreams, I'm in love with you, cause you talk to me like lovers do .. "_

Regina's eyes take in Emma's graceful movements as they rake over smooth curves and she wonders what it would feel like to be pressed up against the blonde, swaying to the shared heat and rhythm. She bites her lip and exhales slowly.

A man's voice breaks in for the chorus and Emma passes the remote to Henry.

_"Just another night .. another vision of love .. i talk to you, in the night, in your dream .. of love so true." _

Henry finishes his verse and goes to hand Emma back the remote but he sees his mother standing in the doorway. His eyes widen to saucers and he drops the remote.

Emma continues to dance in front of him and then spins around. Wide eyes capture brown. _Oh crap.__  
><em>

Regina crosses her arms in front of her chest and arches an eyebrow.

Emma stares on like a deer caught in oncoming headlights.

Henry jumps off the couch. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Emma." He speeds past Regina. "Night." He zips up the stairs.

"Brush your teeth, Henry!"

"Will do." He calls out.

Regina shuts the door.

Emma is staring at the hardwood floor, finding the wood grain fairly interesting.

"What the hell was that?"

Emma's eyes steal a glance up at Regina's. "What the hell was what?"

Regina pinches the bridge of her nose. "Miss Swan .. "

"Okay, okay .. I'm sorry .. he was going to bed, I swear. Right after that song."

"Oh yes, let's talk about _that _song."

"Hey, it's a classic, everyone should know Real McCoy."

"He's ten!"

"Okay, true .. but I mean come on, we both know the kid is way beyond his years .. he's - "

"And I will not have you dancing around my home like it's some kind of .. some kind of _strip club!_"

"Strip club?" Emma smirks. "Strip club, huh?"

Emma walks past her and locks the door, she turns and brushes her hand along Regina's lower back, guiding her forward.

"Miss Swan, this is not - "

"Yeah, yeah, I know .. _not _appropriate."

She pushes Regina down on the couch and straddles her. She presses her lips to Regina's neck and glides her tongue along the smooth curve. She nips gently on her earlobe. Regina threads her fingers through thick curls, trying to draw Emma's lips to hers. _  
><em>

Emma grabs Regina's hands and places them down by the mayor's side. She brings her lips to Regina's and whispers against them. "No touching."

Regina's eyes darken as Emma stands up and moves away from her. The next song begins to play and Emma lowers the music and dims the lights.

The blonde begins to sway to the music. The rhythm flows through her and she loses herself in it. It's just her and Regina and the hum of sex in the air.

The lyrics fill the room ..

_"you know I'm someone very special, a brand new love attraction .. call for love, I will call you up .. cause you're my automatic lover .. "_

Emma removes her shirt and straddles Regina. She grinds the front of her body softly along Regina's and her breasts bounce beautifully. The older woman can't help herself, she reaches up and cups them, skimming her thumbs over hardened nipples. She glides quick fingers up and under the straps while tender lips graze a shoulder. _She needs the bra off .. now._

Emma entwines her fingers in Regina's, stopping her movements. She whispers in her ear, "Remember, no touching."

She removes herself from Regina's lap and turns around, leaning her back against Regina now, and she begins to grind into her again, slowly as the lyrics continue to flame the seduction.

_"deep deep down .. your burning desire, you better call me up, I will set you on fire .. "_

Regina bites her lip. Emma moving against her is too much and not enough at the same time. She digs her fingers into the cushions. The curve of Emma's neck is exposed to her, and she smirks. She quickly flicks her tongue out and licks a line up along the younger woman's flesh.

Emma stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"You didn't say anything about licking, dear."

Emma's eyes darken. _Well, she's got her there._

Emma wanting to gain control again, turns around and shakes her ass just a little, knowing this will drive the brunette crazy. _She does love my ass in these jeans._

Emma smirks as she keeps her back to Regina and begins to unbutton her pants. She shimmies them half way down and then quickly pulls them back up. She turns around and picks up her discarded shirt, throwing it back on.

Regina's eyes widen. "What are you doing?"

"Well, ya know .. I think you're right .. your home shouldn't be treated as a strip club. It's _highly_ inappropriate and - "

Regina is off the couch and on Emma quicker than a flash from a camera. She kisses the breath right out of her. She pushes Emma back onto the couch and straddles her, pinning her with a sharp, dark glare that is laced with lust and desire.

"Okay, you win .. I'll finish that strip tease now." Emma grins up at her.

The music changes and a new song begins.

Regina slides her lips over the blonde's, her tongue ravishing Emma's once more. She breaks the kiss after a moment and her voice purrs, "I've already seen your moves, Miss Swan, now it's time to show you mine."

Regina stands up and mouths the words, "No touching."

Emma gulps.

The lyrics flow through the room and Regina begins to dance for Emma.

_"in the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel, looking to get fucked hard .. put your hands on my waist do it softly .. fuck yeah, give it to me .. "_

**~sqsqsqsq~**

**A.N. **_There's a reason I didn't go into full on M mode with their first time and so on in this chapter. There is a method to my SQ madness. Okay, so the songs used in this chapter were, _Another Night by Real McCoy, Automatic Lover by Real McCoy and Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina feels the mattress dip behind her. She opens her eyes as she feels the warmth press up against her back. A gentle arm slips around her waist and she allows the invasion for a moment. _Just a moment. _ Then she is up off the bed, like a rocket.

"Miss Swan! What the hell are you doing here?" She glares down at the blonde with dark eyes blazing.

Emma immediately regrets this decision. _Big time._ Her eyes lock on Regina, while a million thoughts gallop through her mind. She finally utters one soft and tired word, "Hi."

Regina stares at the blonde as she recalls the first time she ever exchanged words with this woman.

The blonde had replied the same way then as she did now, with the same sheepish word. _Hi._

Regina turns her back on Emma as she tries to come to terms with how, in just a few short months, they have ended up _here_.

Emma glances around the room taking in a swift inventory of anything that Regina could easily grab and throw at her. She gratefully doesn't see anything within reach, aside from a nearby tissue box, there is nothing of weight or glass to chuck.

Emma sighs and tries to figure out how to sidestep this volcano she has erupted. She glances back towards Regina and is shocked to find the brunette staring at her. Emma holds her gaze and is surprised at what she sees in Regina's eyes. If Emma didn't know any better, it looked like fear. She had seen many a look come over the mayor since arriving in Storybrooke but fear was never one of them.

Regina watches as Emma tips her head to the side and just stares at her with those deep soulful blue green eyes.

"Enough!" Regina yells. "Stop staring at me and get the hell out of my bedroom, Miss Swan!" She points to the bedroom door and then a cruel smile crosses her lips.

"Or, you can use the window like the last sheriff used to?"

Regina watches as the low blow registers on Emma's face and feeling quite satisfied with herself, she spins around and saunters out of the room.

Emma jumps against the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut.

~sqsqsqsq~

She makes her way down the stairs knowing all too well where Regina will be. She glances at the closed study door and shakes her head. She sits down on the bottom step and winces when she hears glass shatter and a low curse come from the sealed room.

She glances at the front door and then back towards the study. She is thinking how much easier her life would be if she just chooses the front door when she hears soft muffled cries coming from the shut room. Emma's mind has been made up. She is choosing the door that has Regina Mills behind it.

Emma grips the door handle and mentally prepares herself for the next round that is coming. She peeks into the room anticipating something sharp to be whizzed by her head and slowly makes her way into the study.

Regina is sitting in front of the fire, her back is slowly shaking from the sobs that are consuming her. Emma instantly moves toward her lover.

She sits down next to the brunette and gently touches her arm. Regina looks at the woman who is now only inches from her face. She is shocked at what she finds in Emma's eyes. She sees love flashing against sea green and she is mesmerized for a moment. Then reality slams into her. _No. This can't happen._

Regina stands up quickly and backs away from the blonde. Her fiery stare and tone is back as she snaps, "Miss Swan, get out of my house. Now!"

Emma just stares up at the woman while confusion clouds her features. She shakes her head and jumps up.

"No, I'm not leaving ... not like this Regina. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have just come over. Actually I'm not sorry. Excuse me if I wanted to spoon with my..."

Regina's cruel laughter cuts her off and Emma doesn't know if she wants to kiss her or smack her.

"Your _what_?" Regina asks.

"I thought we've been through this, Miss Swan. There is no you and I. There is no coming into my bedroom in the middle of the night, as you so eloquently put it, to _spoon_. In fact, I'm getting quite bored with you so I'm done now. You served your purpose."

Regina feels empowered now as she clears the gap that is between them and roughly grabs Emma's chin. "And Miss Swan, just so were clear ... I don't do _love_." Regina uses all of her strength to push Emma away from her.

Emma isn't prepared for the shove and the momentum sends her falling backwards onto the floor.

Regina sneers down at her briefly and walks to the door. Her voice is cold when the words fill the room. "You're dismissed, Miss Swan."

Emma sits where Regina has left her, feeling completely humiliated. She listens as Regina's footsteps glide up the stairs and Emma slowly gets to her feet.

She walks out to the foyer and looks up at the stairwell. _Regina is gone._

Emma wants nothing more than to slam the front door but she doesn't. She closes it softly behind her as she feels other things slamming against her now. Her heart, her tears, her feet against the pavement as she walks away from the towering house. The last thing Emma hears slam is her car door as she speeds away from this hellish night.

If Emma had glanced up at the second story window, she would have seen Regina watching her go.

Regina backs away from the window and the facade she had been holding onto seeps away from her. She crumples to the floor and lets the carpet absorb the tears that are now falling freely. She falls asleep that way, feeling like a wounded animal that can't move.

~sqsqsqsq~

The next morning, Emma is sitting at the table with food untouched when her roommate walks into the kitchen. Mary Margaret takes one glance at Emma and knows something is wrong. She pushes the chair out across from Emma and sits down.

"What happened with Regina now, Emma?" She asks softly.

Emma shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about _her_, okay? I just ... can't."

Mary Margaret leans back in her chair and just stares at her friend.

Emma feels the glare and looks up.

"What?" Emma demands.

Mary Margaret shakes her head and says, "Nothing, I just don't understand how you even got..um.. tangled up with her in the first place. You never did tell me how it even started."

Emma shrugs and looks down at her cup of cocoa. A few memories branch out across her mind and she shuts her eyes against them but it is no use, like a movie, they just keep flashing around her. The first time they had kissed ... the feeling of Regina's body pressed up against her own as they consumed each other in both lust and hate. _Well, maybe not hate after all._ Another flash of Regina pushing her against the tree and the sound of the brunette laughing, as apples fell down around them.

Mary Margaret's voice breaks in before another flash can occur. "Emma, this isn't healthy."

Emma shields her eyes against the next round of tears that want to spring free and quietly mumbles, "I know. That's why I'm leaving."

Mary Margaret gasps and grabs her friends hand. "You can't do that, Emma. You can't leave Henry, not now."

Emma looks at Mary Margaret then with such deep sorrow. "She got me to fall in love with her and she knew that would be my undoing. She played me and backed me into a corner where I don't have any other option _but_ to leave."

"Emma, you are not really _in love_ with Regina ... that is absurd. I agree she got under your skin but to love Regina well ... she just doesn't deserve that from you."

"Everyone deserves love Mary Margaret, even the Mayor."

Mary Margaret looks at her friend and sternly says, "You're going to break Henry's heart. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

"If I stay she is just going to make my life a living hell and I don't want Henry mixed up in that. She's his mother and I have to let her ... I have to let him go."

Mary Margaret watches Emma leave the room. She has never seen her friend look more defeated.

**~sqsqsqsq~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma puts the last of her things into the yellow bug and shuts the door.

Mary Margaret pulls her in for a hug. "Guess it's a good thing you travel light, huh."

Emma smiles and squeezes her back. After a moment, she pulls away and grabs something from inside her leather jacket. "Mary Margaret, I need you to do me a favor. I .. I need you to give this to um .. her and Henry."

Her friend's eyes grow wide. "No way Emma ... nuh uh." Mary Margaret crosses her arms and takes a step back.

"Come on, consider it my going away present ... you know I can't do it. Please..." She holds the letters out further toward her friend.

Mary Margaret sighs and puts her hand out. "I can't believe you are making me do this. She'll probably skin me alive, you know."

"I highly doubt it. Thanks Mary Margaret ... and not just for this but for everything."

"Well, you could have at least let me read them before you sealed them up." She teases.

"If the Mayor thought you read her letter, she probably would skin you alive."

"Well, what did you write to Henry?"

Emma looks down at the letters and shrugs. "I kept it light and fun ... like how he is."

Mary Margaret wraps her arms around Emma once more and sighs. "There's nothing I can say to change your mind, Emma? You sure you want to do this .. leave?"

Emma grips her tighter and nods quietly. "I have to go." She lets go of her friend and gets into the car, starting the ignition up.

Mary Margaret leans into the passenger side. "You keep in touch, okay?"

Emma smiles at her but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Will do."

_Both women know she won't._

Emma makes it to the _Leaving Storybrooke_ sign before she allows herself to cry. She feels the hot tears caress a path down her cheeks and she curses herself. She has one thought echo through her as the sleepy town invades her rear view mirror. _This is why she doesn't stay in one place for long, why she doesn't build roots, because it hurts too much when you have to tear them out._

~sqsqsqsq~

Mary Margaret paces back and forth in the parking lot while she waits for the children to start arriving for school. She sees a bus pull up and is disappointed when she glimpses Henry amble off of it. It has been three mornings now that Henry has taken the bus. Regina usually drops him off.

"Damn." Mary Margaret mutters under her breath.

At recess, she decides to just stop by the mayor's office and drop the letters off there. She needs to get this mission finished and be done with it. The Mayor isn't there though. The office is dark and silent. With one more place to try, she slowly pulls away from the curb. She drives to the Mayor's home and sees Regina's black car parked in the driveway. She takes a breath and exhales slowly. _She can do this. For Emma. _

There is no answer at the door. She rings the bell again and after another minute ticks by, she turns to leave. _The mailbox. She'll just leave them in the mailbox. She should have just did that to begin with._ She sighs and takes a step away from the door and that is when it clicks open.

Mary Margaret comes face to face with the Mayor. Her features turn to shock as she takes in the usually regal woman that is now standing in front of her. Regina Mills looks completely undone. She has not a touch of make up on and she is still dressed for bed. Her eyes are puffy and red, like she has been crying for days. Regina glares at the woman staring back at her and Mary Margaret feels a chill go down her spine.

"Is Henry okay?" Regina asks with alarm ringing in her voice.

"Yes, yes .. he's fine. I .. uh .. I was asked to give you these." She quickly holds out the two envelopes.

Regina's eyes fall down to the letters. Mary Margaret catches a look of sadness wash over the brunette's face. The look is quickly replaced by defiance as she grabs the material from Mary Margaret's hand.

Mary Margaret watches as the Mayor stares down at the letters that are now gripped tightly in a fist.

Mary Margaret has a moment of bravery sweep over her and she takes a step closer to the Mayor. "It seems you got what you wanted Mayor Mills, shattered hearts all around. Well done."

Regina snaps her head up as if she's been slapped. Pure rage and indifference washes over her and she hisses, "I am _NOT_ shattered, Miss Blanchard!"

With cold eyes that never waiver from dark brown, she says, "Well, you should be ... because you just lost your soul."

Regina gasps and takes a step back from the woman. She turns around and slams the door in Mary Margaret's face. Her emotions are overflowing inside of her. She cannot wrap her head around the fact that this woman is once again somehow in the middle of all of this.

First Daniel and now Emma. And always that interfering _Snow White _is involved. Regina Mills crashes to the floor, as she feels the world she has created here, slip away entirely from her grasp.

~sqsqsqsq~

_Later that evening ..._

Regina has somehow managed to compose herself long enough to make dinner for Henry and help him with his homework. She leaves him while he plays a video game before bed. She makes her way into the study and closes the door.

She hasn't been in this room since that awful night and an image of Emma laying hurt on the floor flashes through her mind. She starts a fire and sits down in front of it. She feels it's warmth begin to embrace her but yet a cold chill finds her, when she looks down at the letters she is holding.

She opens the one addressed to Henry and begins to read. A light smile touches her face and makes her eyes dance while she reads the beautiful words Emma has chosen to leave for him. A heavy darkness washes over her when she realizes she has to tell her son that Emma has left. _And it's her fault._

She looks down at the letter addressed to her and tries to stop her hands from shaking. She holds her breath and opens the envelope slowly. She is anticipating a lot of hurt words, anger and yes even hatred to befall her eyes and she knows with every fiber of her being that she deserves all of it.

What she isn't expecting is what is actually written. Emma has jotted just three words to her. "I loved you." Regina looks down at the message until tears blur her vision and even then she just sits and stares.

~sqsqsqsq~

Henry notices the redness around his mother's eyes as she begins to tuck him into bed. He quietly asks, "Emma left, didn't she?"

Regina looks down at her son and nods softly.

"Why?"

Regina sits down next to him and sighs. "Because I messed up Henry ... that's why. She wrote you a letter." Regina removes it from her robe pocket and hands it to Henry. She stands up to leave but Henry reaches for her hand.

"No, you can stay."

Regina with surprise in her eyes, sits back down on the bed. She watches as he laughs softly at some parts and smiles at others.

When he is done he looks up at his mother. "She'll come back."

Henry then wraps his arms around her with such intensity, Regina just shudders against it. Her son hasn't hugged her like this since he started reading that damn book. Regina recovers in time to return the hug with the same conviction.

Regina doesn't want to give the boy any false hope however so she sadly says, "I don't think so, Henry. I'm sorry."

Henry shakes his head. "Mom, you're wrong ... she _will_ be back. She loves us and good always wins over evil."

Regina can't help but roll her eyes with that but then her brain hones in on the other part Henry has said. _She loves us._

"Henry, Emma loves you, but she doesn't love_ me_. We can barely stand each other, why would you say such a thing?"

Henry looks down with hooded eyes.

"Henry?"

He quickly says, "I woke up to you guys yelling the other night. I came down to see what was wrong and I saw you push her down. After that, I ran back to my room. I watched her leave and then heard you crying. I know I'm only ten, but I'm not stupid."

Henry looks away then with flushed cheeks.

Regina is mortified.

"Henry, I .. "

He grabs her hand. "It's okay, I get it ... I think, better than you do."

He grins sheepishly at her. "Anyway, I've figured it out, she's not just the town's Savior, Mom ... she's yours too." The young boy looks up at her then with warmth in his eyes.

Regina captures him in another hug.

~sqsqsqsq~

_The next day .._

"Where is she?" Regina demands.

Mary Margaret looks up from her newspaper just in time to see the anger flash across the Mayors face.

"Well, good morning to you too, Madam Mayor. It's such a lovely day, isn't it?"

Ever since their encounter in front of Regina's home, Mary Margaret's fear has dissolved towards the brunette. Now she just pities her.

The Mayor flashes her a condescending smile and sits down across from her.

"It would be an even _lovelier_ day, if you would tell me where the hell, Emma is_?"_ Regina sneers.

"Oh, so now it's _Emma, _is it? Not, _Miss Swan_? Tell me Mayor Mills, what was _in_ that letter?"

Regina slams her hand down onto the table. "I'm in no mood, Miss Blanchard. _Where_ is she?"

Mary Margaret just smiles at her and sips her coffee.

"Well?!" Regina yells.

People start to turn around from their respective breakfast spots inside the little diner. They are not accustomed to seeing the Mayor rattled like this.

"Oh, I have no idea _where_ she is. But I certainly wouldn't tell you, even if I did. You've hurt Emma enough."

Regina sits back, defeated now. She eyes the brunette with a curious look. She can't help but to recall, another time in another place, where she had asked the very same question to the woman who was now just glaring back at her.

_A devastated Snow, cradles her husband while he lays on the floor unconscious, as Regina looks down in disgust and yells, "Where is she?!" In regards to Snow's newly born child. _

Regina shakes her head at the image and has a sudden moment of clarity rake against her. The irony of this makes Regina slowly start to chuckle.

Mary Margaret looks at her perplexed. "What on earth is so funny?"

Regina stands up then and pushes her chair in. "Nothing, dear ... absolutely nothing."

As the Mayor leaves Granny's Diner, she can't help but relish in the sensation she feels as a soft smile starts to form on her lips.

The realization that hit her like a thunderbolt, just seconds ago, comes crashing once again against her.

_She has fallen in love with Snow White's daughter._

**~sqsqsqsq~**

**A.N. **_The main songs I listened to for this chapter were, _Blurry by Puddle of Mudd and Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma Swan is miserable. It hasn't even been a full two weeks since she has left Storybrooke and Emma doesn't think she can last one more day away from what she thought was her home. Of course, images of Regina's intoxicating brown eyes and full lips aren't helping any. Not to mention she really misses the kid.

Maybe Mary Margaret was right after all, leaving wasn't the answer to this problem. Emma was never one to back down from anyone, so why start now? And because of Regina, no less. So she got her heart broken and was completely humiliated by the cruel brunette. She had certainly been through much more difficult times than that. With the same intensity she had talked herself into leaving, Emma was beginning to talk herself into returning.

~sqsqsqsq~

_The following day ... _

Regina is outside leaning against her apple tree, deep in thought and memories. The faint sound of Emma's laughter washes over her as she remembers the time -

"We need to talk, Madam Mayor."

For a second, Regina thinks she is imagining the woman's voice but when she looks up, she sees Emma Swan standing in front of her. She can't help but blink a few times just to be sure.

"What, you think I'm a mirage or something? Nope, I'm here, in the flesh."

Regina can't help but look the blonde over. _Yes, in the flesh, indeed._

"Stop that! No more eye sex, no more flirting ... your games won't work on me anymore."

Emma fills the distance that is between them and grabs the brunettes chin. With fire in her eyes, Emma sneers, "You are _dismissed_ as well."

The blonde turns on her heel and begins to walk away. Regina is amazed at how fast her heart is beating inside of her chest. She realizes that she has been holding her breath and exhales slowly.

"Wait, Emma ... please don't go."

She turns back to the brunette, surprised that Regina has actually used her first name for once. _She doesn't understand this woman. _

"What now, Regina?"

Regina stares at the blonde so intently that Emma begins to squirm.

Finally, she answers her. "Well, that depends on you .. do you ... do you still love me?"

Regina peers down at the grass, waiting for the rejection and knowing she owes Emma that much. This is the brunette's amends, to let Emma have the kill shot. Regina steals a glance up and is shocked to see that Emma is crying.

"What the hell does that even matter for, Regina? What am I supposed to be in this relationship by myself? To just love myself because _you_ don't love me."

Emma just continues to shake her head, trying to will the tears to stop. Regina feels Emma's pain and just like the night in the study when Emma went to comfort her, the brunette's instincts are the same.

She reaches Emma and draws her in, grateful that she doesn't resist the embrace. She breathes in the blondes scent and begins to cry softly herself.

"I am sorry Emma ... for everything. I _do_ love you ... beyond even this world ... I love you. It just terrifies me. I haven't allowed myself to fall in love for a very long time."

Emma feels Regina tremble against her and she holds her tight. S_he never wants to let Regina Mills go ever again._

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma and Regina are smiling against each other, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking when Emma begins to laugh softly.

Regina nuzzles into the blonde's neck, kissing her gently. "Hmm, what's so funny?"

"Henry said something to me tonight after dinner."

"And what was that?"

Emma tries to concentrate against the feel of Regina's lips on her skin as she continues, "He told me that I am your savior. That I am the good that will vanquish the evil. Funny, right?"

Regina stops kissing her and glances down at Emma. She flashes a bright smile and says, "About that book, dear ... "

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina is standing in front of the sink. Her thoughts are running laps inside her mind. Memories of last night with Emma begin to creep in and replace them. The laughter and love they shared last night was like no other she had ever felt. She loves Emma with all her heart and last night she allowed herself to truly embrace that.

Emma Swan has changed her life in so many ways. Has changed her. She can't imagine ever having to let that go. To let Emma and Henry go. Her family. A heavy sadness replaces the glow from her eyes. She knows it's only a matter of time before all of this unravels before her. And when it does ... she will be left alone and heartbroken once more.

She almost had a moment of weakness last night. Where she thought she could just announce everything to Emma through pillow talk. Reality crashed against her in time and she had stopped. She had distracted herself with their fevered passion until they had both forgotten words all together. But now the haunting reality is back crashing against her like harsh waves nipping at a shore.

How is she supposed to tell Emma that the curse is real? That she is from another realm? That she was once a dark and evil queen and that she killed her own father? Even more chilling is the fact that she carried that darkness here. She killed Graham _here_ ... in Storybrooke. Among their reality together. Emma's friend and confidant.

The brunette wipes at her eyes and grips the counter. Regina knows to the depths of her soul that she is going to lose her happiness.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma wakes up to the sun shining brightly against her face. She beams a brilliant smile and stretches peacefully out along the bed. She lays on Regina's pillow and breathe's in her lover's scent. _They should bottle this up and sell it_. _They'd make a fortune. _ She allows herself to lay there for a few more minutes and then she jumps off the bed.

When Emma makes her way into the kitchen, she finds Regina standing in front of the sink. She leans into the brunette and wraps her arms around her waist. She rests her chin against Regina's shoulder and glances down at the sink. _It's empty. _She reaches over and shuts the tap off.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. I was just finishing up." Regina smiles softly. "Must have gotten lost in thought."

"Any thoughts I should be worried about? Are we still okay?"

Emma knows all too well how easy it is for Regina to talk herself out of something. Even if it's what she wants most. _Regina can be a double edged sword in a heartbeat._

Regina pulls Emma into a kiss to end all kisses. Emma finally has to break away to catch her breath. "Whoa, okay, guess we are good." A slight blush runs across her face.

Regina's hands cool her cheeks as she cups her face. "Really dear, after what transpired last night, _this_ is what makes you blush?"

Emma smiles and whispers softly against her ear, "Join me in the shower ... I would love nothing more than to make _you_ blush, Madam Mayor." Regina feels her heart skip in a way that only this woman can manage. She allows Emma to lead her out of the room. All fears forgotten at the moment.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma and Regina manage to make it up the stairs, only stumbling briefly a few times, while lips and hands distract their intended course. By the time they reach the bedroom door, Regina is picked up, wrapping her legs around Emma's waist, as she is carried to the master bath. Emma places her down on the vanity counter and unties the older woman's robe. Light eyes gleam at dark brown and lips dip to kiss an aroused nipple. The younger woman suckles one and then draws her attention to the other as Regina moans softly and tugs on blonde curls.

Emma trails kisses back up along heated flesh until her lips find Regina's. She slides her tongue past parted lips while her fingers inch down.

"I don't think we're making it to the shower." Emma whispers as she slips a finger inside Regina.

The older woman's eyes glaze over with pleasure as she bites her lip. Emma adds a second finger and begins a pace that seems to match the gallop of Regina's heartbeat.

"I suppose not .. " Regina pants.

Emma presses her forehead against Regina's.

She brushes her lips along Emma's and whispers, "I love having you inside of me .. "

"Mmm .. are you close?"

"So close .. "

Emma slowly pulls her fingers out and the older woman whimpers.

"_Emma .. _"

The blonde kisses her and Regina can feel a smile form against her lips.

"I love being inside of you."

She kisses a path down Regina's body and spreads her legs, slipping a tongue along wet folds and delving as deep as she can inside Regina.

_"Oh .. Emma .. " _She holds onto blonde curls and thrusts against Emma, riding her tongue. She comes once and Emma's lips seek her clit, latching on and sucking, until Regina sees a burst of stars form behind shut eyes and she comes again. _Damn._

Emma continues to kiss and caress her, as she relaxes from the high.

"_Emma .. too sensitive .. " _She finally manages to stammer out.

Emma kisses her entrance one last time and smiles up at her. She moves back up the brunette's body, burying her face into a slender neck, inhaling deeply. Regina wraps her legs and arms around her, holding Emma close.

They stay like this until a chill begins to creep along cooling flesh.

"Let's spend the rest of the morning in bed, hmm .. " Regina whispers.

"Mmm ... " Emma peels herself away from Regina and helps her off the vanity. She smiles as mischievous eyes watch Regina wobble a little as she tries to walk toward the bed.

"Don't gloat, Miss Swan."

Emma laughs and puts her hands on her hips. "Miss Swan, huh?"

She lays down and opens her arms to Emma.

"You have far too many clothes still on, get naked and come here." She pouts.

Emma obliges and climbs onto the bed, sprawling on top of Regina, by far her favorite spot to be. She kisses between the older woman's breasts then lays her head down, letting Regina's heartbeat lull her.

"You wore me out." Emma sighs.

Regina threads fingers gently through blonde curls. "Mm, sleep, my love. And then I owe you a shower."

~sqsqsqsq~

The bell dings inside the pawn shop and Mr. Gold looks up at his new visitor. A smirk curls up around thin lips as Regina walks up to him.

"Well, well, Mayor Mills, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Regina stares at the man before her. She has a sinking feeling Mr. Gold shares the same fate she does. That he indeed hasn't forgotten, like the rest of Storybrooke. As much as it pains her to be here, the brunette needs his advice. She shudders against _that_ thought.

"I'm waiting, dear."

"Yes, well, I need to speak to you ... privately."

Mr. Gold glances around his empty shop. "Well, this is as private as you're gonna get."

"I need to ask you something ... and I need you to be honest with me. Do you think you can manage that for _old _times sake?" Regina glares at him with cold eyes.

The man's eyes reflect her own. "What is this about, Regina? Oh wait, let me guess ..._Em-ma._ I always liked that name. I imagine you like it now too, dearie? Or maybe I should use a stronger word than _like_?"

Regina holds her composure and leans against the counter. "Enough games, Rumple."

Mr. Gold stares at the woman in front of him. He can smell the desperation coming off of her and for a moment he actually feels sorry for the woman. A moment that passes quickly.

"Well, well, it seems you have figured it out, your_ Majesty_. Magic always comes with a price ... you can't say I didn't warn you." He sneers.

Regina glares at him. She feels old familiar rage building up inside of her, just waiting to be unleashed. "You planned all of this. You used me to get us all here, why?"

"My reasons are not up for discussion, but yours are I see. I imagine you need my help with something?"

Regina looks down at the floor now. Emma and Henry's faces flash in her mind and love pushes her forward.

"Rumple, what would happen if the curse were to be broken? Would this all disappear ... would we all just go back home? Would we forget _things_ that happened here?" Regina's voice catches with pain.

Rumplestiltskin looks at Regina now and for once he is lost for words. He knows that when the curse is broken and everyone remembers, this woman will lose everything ... again.

"Regina, I don't know what will happen ... _after_. All I can tell you is the curse will be broken and Emma Swan will be the one to do it."

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina begins to walk after leaving the shop. She leaves everything behind as she is lost again in her grief. There is no way to stop the curse from being broken. The irony of this is not lost on her. She has fallen in love with her rivals daughter, and the woman who was pre destined to be the Savior. Henry's words ring against her now ... '_she's not just the town's savior ... she's yours too.' _

When Regina looks up, she is standing in front of her vault. She sits down on the steps and begins to weep softly. She has a memory invade her.

_Her father is comforting her ... telling her he will help her find happiness again. She allows him to hold her for a moment before she says, "I believe I can be happy ... just not here." And then she takes his heart. "I'm sorry" being the last thing she says._

Regina shakes her head against the image and it disappears from her mind. She buries her face in her hands. _Another irony _ ... she did find happiness here and it is to be ripped away, like her father's heart was. Regina continues to sit on the cold steps, letting regret and sorrow consume her.

**~sqsqsqsq~**

**A.N. **_The main songs for this chapter were, _One and Only by Adele and Like a Prayer by Madonna. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma is awake, staring up at the ceiling as she listens to Regina toss and turn in her sleep. She knows something is wrong. Regina was distant all evening. She didn't even put up a fuss when Henry asked to have pizza and soda for dinner. In fact, she had been the one to call in the order. So - not - Regina. Emma glances over at the restless brunette and is relieved to see she has finally calmed down. She nuzzles up against the older woman and drifts off.

~sqsqsqsq~

_The sword lays across her neck, lightly touching her skin but the threat is there. She looks across at the face glaring back at her. It is Emma's. Snow and Charming are standing behind Emma, anger consuming their features. "How could you?" Emma yells. Then the sword is thrown away and Emma is leaning against her ... "You deserve this and much more, your Majesty!" Regina begins to cry ... "Emma, please, I'm sorry." _

_"It's too late for that, this is for everyone ... especially Graham." She rips her heart out. _

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma is woken up by Regina's screams.

She quickly pulls the trembling woman into her arms and Regina welcomes the sudden warmth. "Sshh .. it was just a dream. You're okay."

"It was a nightmare, Emma. A terrible nightmare." She tightens her hold on Emma.

"Hey, you're awake now. It's over. I'm here." Emma kisses her softly and wipes the tears from her face.

Regina knows there is no waking up from this nightmare. It follows her during the day as well. She knows that Emma won't be here for long. That it's only a matter of time before Fate steps in and Emma is called to do what she was born for.

Emma's voice breaks into her thoughts. "Do you want some hot cocoa? It always helps me feel better." Emma smiles at her with such love and devotion that Regina feels her heart melt.

"Yes, dear ... that would be wonderful."

~sqsqsqsq~

The next morning, Emma is walking Henry to school, when the young boy chimes, "Hey Emma, did Mom talk to you about the book, yet?"

Emma smiles down at him. "No, kid she hasn't. You still on that kick. I figured you'd have given all that up in light of recent events." She feels the rush of heat sting her cheeks and laughs at herself for blushing. Henry seems fine with the fact that her and Regina are together, so that's all that matters.

"Well, I'm over her still being the Evil Queen, because she is different now, thanks to you. But the curse still has to be broken. People need to remember who they really are ... including you and your parents."

"Right, because Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents and I'm the Savior. So how am I supposed to break this curse?"

"I don't know. That's why you need to talk with Mom." He hugs her and runs up the school steps.

Emma watches him go and smiles to herself. Henry and his _wild_ imagination. _It's cute._

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina is sitting at her desk trying to focus on her work. She can't get the nightmare and all the anxiety that came along with it out of her head. She knows she has to tell Emma everything. Just get it over and done with. Bring on the heartbreak and misery that seems to be her own curse that follows her everywhere. She stares at the phone for what seems like an eternity before she picks up the receiver and dials.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma spots Regina sitting on the steps that lead up to her father's tomb. She picks up her pace and sits down next to her. She looks down and sees Henry's book placed across Regina's lap. She catches Regina's eye and an uneasy feeling washes over her.

"Regina, what is going on?"

Regina takes a breath. She opens the book to a picture of a woman standing in front of a building. The building has an emblem on the front of it's wall. She touches the emblem and looks at the blonde.

"Emma, the stories in this book are true ... they really happened. In a different place and time from here. There really is a curse over Storybrooke." She stands up and points to the emblem that is etched on the vault behind them. "It's the same mark, from the book. I created it. Once upon a time, I was the Evil Queen. It's just all true. You are the Savior, Emma."

Regina crumples back down onto the steps and waits for her world to fall apart. After a moment, all she hears is laughter. _A lot of laughter. _ Regina looks up to see Emma bent over from a fit of giggles. She rolls her eyes and curses under her breath. She waits for Emma to stop laughing. _It takes awhile._

"Really, Regina, I thought something was wrong when you called me. The sound of your voice was .. _chilling_. Geez, you're worse than Henry with this damn book."

Emma sits back down next to the brunette and puts her arm around her. Regina pulls away from the embrace and stands up. "Emma, this is serious and you deserve to know the truth. You have to believe and you have to hear all of it ... from me."

"Okay, so you're the Evil Queen and I'm the Savior. My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. You hate my Mom and Dad. You cursed them and everyone else into this world from the Enchanted Forest. You conveniently ended up adopting my kid who came to find me on my 28th birthday because I'm supposed to break the curse. And to top it all off, you and I ended up falling in love. I doubt _that_ was part of the plan. Did I skip anything?"

"Yes, actually, you did. I ... killed Graham. And my father. That's how I was able to enact the curse, with my father's heart. Now you know everything. Well, the cliff notes version."

Emma is staring at her and bright eyes dim with each passing second. She can't wrap her brain around the fact that Regina killed Graham. Everything seems to have stopped after that sentence. _It makes no sense. _ "Regina, Graham died in my arms. From a _heart problem_. You weren't even there. This is absurd, I'm leaving now before this turns into a fight."

"Emma, I can prove it ... all of it. Come with me." Regina climbs up the few steps that lead into the vault.

Emma watches Regina leave the light of day and enter the darkness. She doesn't want to follow but Fate seems to guide her along.

Regina pushes the stone casket out of the way and a stairwell emerges underneath it. Emma remembers Graham and her being in this very room together the night he died. Before Regina showed up and their altercation happened. She remembers Graham, saying something about not having his heart and having to find it.

Emma snaps back to the present just in time to glimpse Regina, climbing down the stairs. In a trance, she follows, while her heartbeat echos so loud she can hear it. No, wait ... it sounds like an army of hearts beating at once. _All around her._

"Regina, what the hell is this?"

She stares at Emma, soaking in every feature of her face. _This will all be over soon._

"This is how I did it, Emma. Graham's essence was stored here among my wall of hearts. He was my huntsman in the other realm. He was supposed to kill your mother but couldn't. He tried tricking me into believing he had succeeded. When I realized the truth, he became my pet ... my possession."

"Please stop ... I can't hear this anymore. " Emma turns to leave but Regina grabs her arm.

"Emma, this is how it has to be ... you need to see it." Regina opens up a drawer and removes a magical heart from it's hiding place. It glows red and it beats softly in her hand. She looks at Emma.

"I crushed his heart into dust. That is how he died ... I'm sorry." Regina falls to the ground, any internal strength she had been holding onto is gone now.

Emma's lost for words. Her heart is slamming inside her chest. Her gaze falls to Regina and then to the book that has fallen next to her.

She bends down and picks up the book. She softly traces her fingertips along the lettering on the cover and flashes from another time begin to gallop through her mind.

_Mary Margaret and David are holding a baby, that is wrapped up in the same blanket, she was found in. Mary Margaret is cradling David, as he lays unconscious in her arms. Mary Margaret is crying and looks up at .. Regina. _

Emma's blood runs cold as she kneels down in front of the brunette. "Look at me."

Regina glances up and sees nothing but hatred staring back at her.

"You remember." It is not a question. Regina can see the truth in Emma's eyes.

"I remember. What is wrong with you?! How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Henry, to myself even? How could you be with me when .. when you _knew _all of _this_?"

"Emma, I'm sorry ... I should have told you sooner. If I could change it, I would have told you everything before we .." She stops trying to explain because she knows there are no words that can fix this, that can undue the pain she has inflicted.

"Would you, your _Majesty_?"

Regina's eyes fill with sadness. She is not that person anymore. The woman who hates her now is the reason she was able to change. _Another irony. _

"Emma, please, just don't hate me ... I'm sor - "

"Yeah, I know, you're sorry ... they are empty words, Regina."

She stands up and walks to the stairs. She turns and glances at the brunette as a dark thought creeps into her mind and takes root. "That's all I was to you, just a pet .. a new possession .. a toy to replace Graham. This was all just some sick way to get back at my parents. Bed their daughter and - "

Regina is up on her feet and to Emma in a heartbeat. She tries to push her away but Regina's grip on her arms is too powerful.

Teary eyes plead. "Listen to me, no matter what you think, I _do_ love you. I fell in love with you and you were _never_ a replacement .. a pet. Please, Emma .. don't ever doubt my love. It's real .. true." Regina presses her forehead along Emma's and both women forget for a moment. They allow themselves to forget this new reality and they just let each other's warmth and presence seep through to the other. Regina's lips brush along Emma's and Emma welcomes the kiss. Needing it more than she ever has. She runs her fingers up along Regina's back and into soft tresses. She scrapes the back of Regina's neck lightly as she pulls her closer and deepens the kiss.

Regina moans softly and Emma snaps back into reality. She pushes Regina away. Their eyes meet and for a moment, Regina sees love dancing amid sea green. A moment that vanishes with Emma.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma emerges from the vault and she is shaking. All consuming pain takes up residence in her entire being. She gets in her car and finally allows herself to fall apart. She had been holding back the tears, holding in the screams, until now. She cries until her eyes burn. She screams until her voice goes hoarse. She smashes her hands against the steering wheel until they are numb. When all she feels left is the emptiness, filling her up inside, she falls back against the head rest and closes her eyes.

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina falls to her knees, rocking gently back and forth. She cups her hands together as fresh tears build and then escape, running quickly down her face. Some tears manage to keep going, dipping under her chin, tickling her neck until they hit a dead end, getting absorbed in her clothing. She lays down and let's the cool touch of the cement floor caress her cheek. Blackness creeps into her veins and she becomes numb .. hollow .. shattered. She closes her eyes.

~sqsqsqsq~

Henry comes home from school and the house is empty. He goes to walk up the stairs, when he hears the door open and then shut behind him. He turns and sees Emma standing in the doorway. The young boy senses something is wrong. _Horribly wrong._

"Emma?"

She looks at her son and everything tears apart inside of her. It feels like her lungs and heart have been crushed. She can't breathe, she can't feel anything.

Henry runs to her now and looks down at what she's holding. "You have my book ... did Mom talk to you?"

Emma glances down. She realizes she has been holding the book, as if it's some kind of lifeline. She manages to mumble, "Yeah, Henry ... she did." The younger woman sits on the floor and begins to cry.

"Hey, it's okay, Emma. Please, don't cry." He hugs her tight.

She kisses his forehead. "I love you, Henry."

He kisses her cheek. "I love you too."

A shimmer of gold light ripples out and around them and the rest of Storybrooke. It spreads over the town like a beckoning force field.

Emma and Henry gaze at each other in wonder.

"I think we just broke the curse." He whispers.

"I think so too, kid."

**~sqsqsqsq~**

**A.N. **_The songs I listened to for this chapter were, _It Is What It Is by Lifehouse and Shattered by Trading Yesterday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

~sqsqsqsq~

Everyone in town is frozen in their spot for a moment, as memories of a past life and of who they really are wash over them. Mary Margaret and David find each other and kiss. Granny and Ruby hug each other tight. Chatter and happiness ensues while Regina sits alone amid her wall of enclosed hearts.

~sqsqsqsq~

"Where's Mom, Emma? We have to find her. People might be really mad at her. You have to calm everyone down." Henry jumps up and pulls Emma to her feet.

"Whoa kid, slow down. We need to talk." Emma wipes the tears from her face.

"There's no time for that ... let's go." Henry bolts out the door and she has no choice but to follow him.

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina has just reached her office building, when strong arms grab her and spin her around, slamming her back against a hard brick wall.

"You are going to pay, Regina. You are going to pay for ALL of it!" David threatens.

Mary Margaret stands behind her husband, with anger sketched across her face. A handful of other town folk are making their way to form a semi circle around Regina Mills.

"Go ahead, do your worst. I have nothing left here anyway. I've lost _everything_!" Regina's eyes shine with fresh tears.

Mary Margaret's face softens and she sighs, even with everything that has happened, she knows this woman's fate is far worse than anything they can ever inflict on her.

"David, let her go."

David turns around to meet his wife's gaze. "Are you out of your mind?! She - "

"Will suffer enough with her own undoing. Let's go find our daughter, David."

He turns back and slowly unhands the woman, wanting to give his wife ample time in case she changes her mind.

Mary Margaret walks up to Regina and grabs her chin. "_This_ is finally _over_, Regina." She lets go of the older woman and walks away.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma parks the yellow bug in front of the Diner. She grips the steering wheel and takes a deep breath. She isn't ready to see Regina. She isn't ready for _any_ of this. Henry jumps out of the car, calling for her to follow, before he slams the passenger side door. She exhales a shaky breath and follows her son. She hears her name being called from across the street and looks up to see Mary Margaret and David ... _her_ _parents_, running towards her.

Regina watches from the shadow of an alleyway, as Mary Margaret cups Emma's face, smiling at her, while David strokes her long blonde curls, as tears brim his eyes. She sees Emma's face lighten, as she looks back at her long lost parents. Regina smiles to herself, a soft smile that makes her eyes shimmer. Emma has found her family and she is happy for her. She can remember a time when the only happiness she had cared about was her own. She shakes her head and walks away.

_Yes, Emma's love has changed her, indeed._

~sqsqsqsq~

_Seven months later ... _

"You're cheating, Henry!"

"You're supposed to use weapons, Mom. It helps you win." He chuckles softly, as his go cart crosses the finish line and he pumps his fist in the air. _Victory!_

Regina rolls her eyes and places the controller down on the table. "Those turtle shells are evil."

"Evil huh?" Henry's eyes dance with mischief.

She blushes and pretends to pick lint off of her pristine black pants. "Yes .. well .. maybe evil is too strong of a word." She stammers.

He nudges into her shoulder and smiles. "Hey .. I'm just teasing you."

Regina smiles faintly at him. "I know .. " She looks away.

Henry recognizes the far away look in her eyes. A look he has seen befall his mom, numerous times since the curse broke. He sighs. "So, this is nice, spending time with you."

Regina's gaze falls back to Henry and she smiles at him brightly. "Yes, it is."

"I think the only way it could be any better is if Emma was here too .. with us. Like how it used to be, ya know. I could call her and see - "

"Henry, that just isn't a possibility. I'm sorry."

Henry jumps up off the couch and chucks the video controller across the room.

"Henry!"

"No! I don't care! She cries, Mom. _A lot_. She doesn't think I know, but I hear her. And you have tissue boxes all over the house, so I know you are upset too. You just hide it better. You are both acting like children with this, younger than me here and it needs to _stop_."

Regina watches her son pace back and forth, waving his arms and pinning her with a stare that is pure .. _Emma. _She looks away from him and swallows the lump that has formed in her throat. _She will not cry in front of Henry. She won't._

"It's been months! The last time you even saw each other was when Mr. Gold tried to .. "

Regina tunes out her son as the memory of that day comes crashing back.

_She is kneeling down on the grass, under her tree, collecting apples that have fallen from a dropped basket when a gun shot slices through the air and makes her jump. She whirls around to see Gold standing in front of her and then a blur of red and yellow rush past him and stand between her and the armed man. Emma raises her own gun and points it at the shopkeeper. "Next time, there won't be a warning shot, got it?" Emma glares at Gold, her firing arm is solid, it doesn't waiver. "Drop the bullets out of the gun and kick it over here, now!"_

_Gold's eyes darken as he does what he's told. "She needs to pay, Sheriff .. for what she did to Belle. She kept her locked - "_

_"Enough!" Emma bends down and retrieves the gun, tucking it behind her, into the waistband of her jeans. She pockets her own gun back in it's holster. "Be grateful, you even have Belle back, Gold. Go and be happy .. and cherish the fact that you get to be with the woman .. you love." Emma's voice trembles slightly and Regina and Gold both notice. Regina's eyes fill with sadness while Gold's fill with glee. "Yes, well, I suppose you are right, I am very fortunate, unlike you. You seemed to have had the misfortune of falling in love with a soulless, evil monster, who - "_

_Emma's fist connects with Gold's jaw and he tumbles backwards. He slowly regains his balance and swipes the blood away from his split lip. "Well, well, aren't we the gallant, white knight. Careful, Miss Swan, emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths."_

_Emma and Regina both watch as the man limps away. Regina glances at Emma, and has to resist the urge to reach out and touch her. "Emma - "_

_"Don't." Emma keeps her back to Regina. She knows if she turns around and takes in those deep brown eyes, she will cave. She will wrap her arms around her. Breathe in her scent. Caress every inch of her flesh. Never stop kissing her. And she just can't. "I didn't do this for you .. I did it for Henry." _

_Tears fall from both women as Emma walks away and Regina watches her go. _

~sqsqsqsq~

"Are you even listening to me? Mom? .. MOM?!"

Regina shakes her head, clearing away the memory.

"I just ... I miss .. " His voice wavers and he turns away from his mother's sad eyes. He doesn't want to cry. He wants to stay strong and tough but the tears win out and stubbornly begin to fall.

Soft hands touch his shoulders and gently turn him around. He doesn't look at his mom. He knows if he does, he will just cry harder. Regina kneels down in front of him and he buries his face into the crook of her neck. "I just want my family back."

Regina holds her son tight as she feels her heart shatter all over again. _Me too._

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma is sitting at Granny's Diner, staring at a cup of now cold cocoa, when Mary Margaret joins her at the booth.

"Emma, have you two ... talked yet?"

Emma's face hardens and she mentally curses her mother for even bringing this topic up. "There is nothing to talk about. Henry visits with her, because that's what he wants. _We_ don't need to speak." Emma's voice catches on that last part. _She still misses Regina. She still loves her despite all she has done._

"Emma, maybe - "

"She killed Graham ... there's no getting past that for me. Everything else maybe. I mean she was a _different _person then. But here she wasn't - "

"Evil? Maybe not in the magical sense but Emma, she was still consumed by hate and vengeance. You broke that ... _after _Graham."

"What is this? Why are _you_ of all people, defending her?"

"Because you're clearly suffering and there is something you need to know about that other life and ... _Regina_."

Emma listens as her mother tells her about a time spent long ago. About a time when Regina lost a true love and how everything fell apart at the hands of manipulation and misguided power. How grief and loss turned a red heart black. When Mary Margaret is done, Emma's heart breaks all over again for the woman she loves.

"Emma, Regina and I have come full circle here. In that lost time, I unknowingly caused her to lose Daniel and I can't be a part of that again. I owe her that."

"Holy crap, you really are Snow White! Seriously, you are _way_ too forgiving." Emma is on overload. She is having too much information thrown at her. She can't process it all and having her mother of all people, pretty much give her blessing to be reunited with Regina, takes her over the edge.

"I gotta get out of here." She goes to get up but Mary Margaret grabs her hand.

"Emma, she didn't have to tell you about Graham. She could have very easily left that part out."

Emma sits back down and let's the tears she had been trying to reign in, fall free. Mary Margaret reaches across the table and gently wipes the tears away. She smiles at her daughter. "Em, you can be right and spend your life alone or you can forgive and be happy."

~sqsqsqsq~

The next afternoon, Regina is outside, tending to her apple tree. It is the only thing she has left in this town that is truly hers.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The sound of Emma's voice jostles the brunette out of her thoughts and Regina feels a steady warmth rush to her heart. She turns and her eyes meet Emma's. She has to resist the temptation to run and embrace this woman who she has missed fiercely. She takes a moment to remind herself to breathe. _Just_ b_reathe and say something._

"Hello, Emma."

Emma's eyes take in Regina and she is amazed to see how much softer her face appears. Her features seem lighter somehow and she looks even more breathtaking. _How is that even possible? _

"I guess we're standing where it all began, huh?" Emma nods to the tree.

"I was so furious with you that day." Regina's eyes shine with the memory and she begins to laugh.

Emma listens to the sweet chime of Regina's laughter as it dances around her. She tilts her head and stares at the older woman. _God, she's missed her._

Regina's eyes fall to Emma and she studies her. _Oh, how she's missed those deep, blue green eyes .. this woman entirely._

"I recall you weren't so furious another time we were here ... when the apples fell down around us?" Emma teases.

Regina remembers that memory all too well. She is surprised Emma would even mention that. Hope begins to beat along side her heart now and she knows she shouldn't allow it to but it beats nonetheless.

"Emma, why are you here?" She gently asks.

The younger woman takes a breath and let's it out slowly. She knows this is right. All fears and doubts that had been weighing her down left the moment her eyes captured Regina's again.

"I ... I love you. There is nothing in this world, or any other it seems, that is going to undue that. I think you're my Savior as much as, I am yours."

Emma stops to catch her breath.

Regina can only stare at her. _Did she hear, right? _ She watches, as Emma's eyes lighten and she shrugs her shoulders, smiling sheepishly back at her. She never expected Emma to forgive her, let alone still love her and want to be with her. _She couldn't allow herself to hope._

"You still love me?" Regina asks in shock. "And you want - "

Emma clears the few paces that separate them and silences her with a kiss. A kiss that takes them away, to a place where it's just them, swaying together with soft lips and languid tongues, with harbored breaths and wild touches that are fueled by too much time spent apart, and not enough time spent together. Emma leans Regina against the tree and a few apples fall gracelessly down around them. They smile and laugh against each other, nipping playfully along the others flesh.

"What is it with you and apples anyway?" Emma whispers.

Regina sighs and cups her face, kissing her gently. "They led me to you ... "

**~sqsqsqsq~**

**A.N. **_The main songs I listened to for the end of this story were, _Collide by Howie Day, Coming Home by Diddy and Storm by Lifehouse. _Thank you to everyone who hiked this SQ trail with me .. I enjoyed visiting Swan Queen Land for awhile and taking up residence there. It was time well spent. ~sqsqsqsq~_


End file.
